Kiss Me in the Rain
by JesselyricsR5
Summary: For Ausllyluvr sorry it got deteled


**A/N: For Ausllyluvr! I hope you like it!**

**Kiss me in the Pouring Rain**

* * *

After one last check in the mirror I heard my roommate calling my name from downstairs. "I'll be there in a second!" I called down before grabbing my tote bag off my bed and heading down the stairs and out the door. "Hey!" I greeted with a bright smile upon seeing the familiar boy in the doorway. Rocky was the first person I met after I moved to California, and ever since that day the two of us have practically been inseparable.

"You ready to go?" Rocky asks. I nodded and he takes my bag as the two of us walk out to his car and throws it in the back seat. "Beach!" Rocky calls out as the vehicle roars to life. You shove the boy playfully as he starts to drive off.

"You're such a dork." I laugh, taking his iPhone which his hooked up to the car's auxiliary cable and sorting through his library before settling on a Script song and turning up the volume.

"I'm wounded." Rocky said his voice full of mock hurt before laughing himself. I watched as the brunette boy drummed along to the baseline on the steering wheel. Soon the both of us are singing along loudly to his music library before finally arriving at the beach.

"You sure it won't rain?" I asked as I step out of his car, looking up to the low hanging gray clouds above me. Rocky shrugs in lieu of an answer as the two of us walk down to the beach. I'm already in shorts and a tank top, and figure I don't need to change into my swimsuit due to the clouds, so I leave my bag in his car.

After about an hour or two of messing around in the water and in the dunes the clouds darken above us and both me and Rocky begin to feel water coming down around us.

"I guess this is our cue to head home." Rocky said, taking my hand and leading me back to his car. With every step I take the rain get's heavier and heavier until we got to his car and the two of us are in the midst of a full torrential downpour. Upon seeing the soft yellow light through the rain my eyes widen in horror.

"Please tell me you didn't leave your lights on!" I plead, raising my voice to be heard above the song of the rain hitting the ground. Rocky lets out a sigh as he goes to open his door.

"Well, maybe…" He starts, an embarrassed look on his face. "But I kind of locked my keys in." He turns and leans against the hood of his vehicle. "I'll text Riker and ask him to bring me my extra key. But it would take him an hour to get here." The boy says with a defeated frown.

"I guess if that's our only option." I answered. As Rocky starts to tap away at his phone I begin to rub my arms with my hands to keep the cold at bay. It may be southern California, but that doesn't mean its tropical weather all the time.

"You alright, Mary?" He asks, seeing my body language.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy." I answered back sarcastically, actually starting to shiver now. The rain still isn't letting up and the two of us are beyond soaked at this point. He shakes his head and laughs, grabbing my petite self and sitting me on the hood of his car before wrapping his arms around me.

"Here" He says. "I'm not sure if it's helpful or not, but it's worth a shot, right?" Us both laugh, our faces less than inches apart. Typically I'm more than a foot shorter than the boy, but in this position I'm eye to eye with him; with our bodies pressed against each other to keep the chill off. The two of us are sitting like this for a while, and I noticing Rocky's eyes on me the entire time. Finally curiosity gets the better of me and I had to ask.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, a light laugh attached to the end of me words.

"Uh, well, um…" He starts to stall before sighing and meeting my gaze. "The raindrops on your eyelashes are bringing out the color of your eyes… and… you're beautiful." The boy says, inching closer and closer to me until the space between our lips is gone. Eventually I pulled away, both of us with smiles on our faces.

"You can tell Riker to take his time." I say before diving in to kiss him again. I definitely wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
